


You Called It 'Douglas'?!

by FroggyBangBang



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBangBang/pseuds/FroggyBangBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CP meme prompt <a href="cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4207.html?thread=5751663#cmt5751663">here</a><br/>Martin names something 'Douglas' and Douglas finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Called It 'Douglas'?!

“It won't take a minute!” said Martin, just before dashing up the stairs.

Douglas 'hmm-ed' is answer and looked around the hallway of Parkside Terrace while Martin was looking for the book he meant to give Douglas. Memories of his days as a student came back at the sight of the signing fish that was hung on the wall.

Thought he would never admit it, Douglas nearly jumped out of his skin at the young woman's yell:

“Douglas! How many time did Martin tell you? NOT on the kitchen table! Shoo!”

Understandably intrigued, Douglas walked to the kitchen entrance just in time to spot a twenty-something mousy-brown haired girl push a lean gray Tabby off the kitchen table.

The young woman jumped when she realised someone else, currently watching her with a mild curious expression and one raised eyebrow, was in the room.

“Oh! Sorry. Didn't realised I wasn't alone.”

“Quite all right, I assure you. Your cat?” Douglas answered, pointing at the animal currently whooshing his tail in abjection of being thrown out of the sun-heated table.

“No. He's kind of... the house's cat? He's Martin's, really, but he's gone so often that everyone kind of takes care of him...”

At this Douglas, the cat, purred and walked confidently toward his owner who had just reappeared, rubbing himself against a leg.

“I see...”

_Well, well, well.._ Douglas looked at, a now very red, Martin and, with a smirk, took the offered book and took his leave without adding a word, knowing full well not saying anything would aggravate his co-pilot more then anything he could have said at the moment. _Tomorrow, however..._

Oh yes. He'll have plenty of time to figure out what this means. Tomorrow's going to be a fun flight.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Tiwtin wrote a kind of sequel to this. You can read it [here](http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/4207.html?thread=6679663#cmt6679663)


End file.
